Life of A HalfBreed
by Kriwufei
Summary: Rated T for the future. Any readers out there, I'm sorry for the long wait.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I may add some random anime characters that I DO NOT OWN... I will tell you when they are added...

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry," the woman said, " I have to leave you and our child."

"I know, you have circumstances… We were never meant to be together… We are just too different," the man replied with an understanding look on his face.

"I just wish our child could know what a loving family is like, but I can't take her with me when I leave, she'll just be looked down upon and scorned if she comes with me… All I can do is leave her with this…" She picked up a bundle on the table in front of her and turned to the crib where a baby girl was sleeping with an angelic expression on her face. "This is an angelic doll that will seem to grow with her without truly increasing with size."

She removed to velvet covering and revealed a little doll that had dark purple hair and mismatched eyes. The doll had transparent wings on her back and looked just like the infant in the crib except for the wings.

"Our child looks so much like you, I'll miss you both so much… I will find you again someday, both of you."

The man had stood silent for this and now wrapped the woman in his warm embrace. "I'm sure we may someday see each other again… we all have such long lives, there'll always be that chance."

They both had tears forming in their eyes. "I will forever feel guilty for leaving both of you," the woman said, burying her face into the man's broad chest.

"Don't be, just remember our time together and spread your love over the world you must watch over and never be partial to any one person or place… Watch over our child from where you must be. I can only leave one thing with our child as well; I only hope that one day she may find the true happiness that I have found with you."

He pulled a ring on a chain out of his pocket. "This matches our promise rings with her own name on the inside. It will always fit on her finger or that of the one she chooses to give it to… Needless to say, it is a demonic item that will always identify her."

The woman laughed humorlessly, "You've truly changed since I first met you that faithful day… You have also made so many changes to your clan, no longer allowing them to kill their victims. You may be seen as a weak 'Vampire King.'" Cerulean blue eyes looked up into crimson red ones.

"Hahaha! Truly I have, I was once the most merciless creature in existence! But don't worry about me, I didn't become the 'King' through heritage only." He kissed the woman's bright golden hair. "I cannot keep our child as well, I could not let her go through the perils of living with me. We will have to give her to an orphanage." He said sadly. "We can both only watch from afar."

Later that day, around dusk, the couple took their child to a simple countryside orphanage run by four nuns. They wouldn't see their child for quite a few years and their child would not know them.

I hope you like this prologue... I just came up with it for this site... I guess that makes it exclusive? Ehehe... I'll try to make future chapters a bit longer. I may be scared, but I'm kinda looking forward to the reviews...


	2. Little Girl

Warning: Future violence, randomness, this chapter and a few others will have bullying, so… be nice

Warning: Future violence, randomness, this chapter and a few others will have bullying, so… be nice

Disclaimer: I might add random anime characters that I DO NOT OWN… I only own the words in this story… thing…yep :3

A/N: This was all hand-written first, but some things I changed a bit, I added a bit, but that's okay with me 'cause I still like what came out, hope you readers do, too…

About 8 years after the prologue, in the summer…

It was a little after noon when the nuns let the children out into the yard to play. The little orphanage housed four nuns and eleven little children, ranging from four years old, to twelve. There were four little girls and seven boys; they all slept in the same big room in separate beds.

"All right, children, try to be nice to each other today," said the head nun, Sister Verity, who was about thirty-one.

"Yes, sister," all the children chorused.

"Good, now run along, you all have one hour to do whatever you wish outside before evening lessons," she said again and went inside, leaving the children with Sister Elaine, he eldest un, who promptly fell asleep on a bench in the shade of the orphanage.

The two youngest children went to the sandbox and started playing while the older children surrounded one little girl, who only looked down at her shoes.

"Well, a demon like you should be fine playing by herself behind that tree where normal children can't see you!" said the eldest boy, who was about eleven, pointing to a large tree by the fence to the yard.

"Yes, Ken," the little girl replied quietly, not looking up from her shoes.

The boy named Ken punched the little girl on the side of her face hard enough to knock her over and leave a bruise. "Don't say my name with your demon mouth! If you talk to me, call me 'sir!'" he said.

The little girl got up slowly, never looking up from her shoes. "Y-yes, sir," she said in a slightly quavering voice.

"Good!" Ken crowed triumphantly and signaled to the other children o leave. " And put up your hood so that we don't have to see your demon look."

"Yes, sir," she said, pulling up the hood of her little grey habit.

"Now go, I'm done with you!" Ken said, turning and joining the other children in a game of dodge ball.

The little girl went to the tree Ken had pointed out and went around to the side away from the children who were playing. She sat down against the tree, put her head on her knees, and started to softly cry.

When the tears finally stopped, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked around. She realized that the tree she was under was a large apple tree filled with green apples and that she was right next to the fence that separated the orphanage and the forest that the nuns always said was haunted and dangerous. She sniffed, wiped her nose on her sleeve, and looked into the shadows of the trees. She had lived in the orphanage for all of the short eight years that she could remember, but, for some reason, had never really taken an interest in the area around it. She thought she saw something shining deeper in the forest and out of curiosity climbed the fence ad wandered into the shadows of the forest.

After a bit of walking, she stumbled into a wide clearing and many wild berry bushes bursting with ripe red berries. Being thirsty from crying earlier, she walked cautiously to the spring, went down on her knees beside it, and was about to scoop some water in her hands to drink, when she saw a sad little girl with dark purple hair peaking out of a grey hood and a cerulean right eye and crimson left one looking up at her. The little girl in her reflection had a small bruise purpling on the left side of her face.


	3. The Glade

The little girl angrily splashed her reflection, wondering why she was born looking the way she did, when she heard a twig sna

**See disclaimer in first chapter.**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I will also take this time to inform any readers out there that I am actually an all-around lazy person and I apologize for the long wait I put you through. Still, I hope you like it. X3

**Warnings**: fluff(?), school-yard-type bullying, strangely-colored girl, weird-yet-friendly boy, the author is crazy... just so you know.

The little girl angrily splashed her reflection, wondering why she was born looking the way she did, when she heard a twig snap. She quickly pulled her hood farther over her head to cover her eyes better and jumped back, ready to run for the relative safety of the orphanage.

"Hello," a young male voice she didn't recognize said from the shadows at the opposite side of the glade.

"H-hello," the girl said hesitantly. "I-I apologize if I've bothered you… I'll leave now." She turned slowly, getting ready to run back.

"Wait!" the voice said quickly. She could hear the light pitter-patter of footsteps quickly approaching but felt frozen where she was. "I didn't mean to scare you… You're real, right? Not a haunt?"

At that, the little girl felt she had to defend herself against this stranger. She looked up swiftly, her eyes indignant. "Well, I'm alive, if that counts for anything!"

She saw a boy in nice clothes who had light brown hair and reddish brown eyes only a few steps away from her. She glared slightly at the surprised look on his face before realizing that her hood had fallen back at her swift movement and her features were in plain sight.

The boy saw a slightly pained look flash through the girl's eyes before she turned away from him and pulled up her hood again. She got ready to run again but the boy quickly went forward and grabbed her wrist. "Wait..." The girl looked back at him and he seemed to hesitate.

She looked down quickly. "Do you need something from me, sir?" she said quietly.

The boy quickly let go of her wrist and they stood awkwardly for a moment. "Well, my name's Micheal," he said, extending his hand. "What's yours?"

The girl was surprised. "M-Marissa," she stammered, her mis-matched eyes clearly showing her confusion.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, M-Marissa." the boy, Micheal, said cheerfully. You certainly are alive, seeing as I was able to actually touch you!"

Marissa was getting increasingly confused. Micheal didn't seem to hate her, nor did he seem afraid of her like a couple of the older orphans actually were.

"Let's be friends!" Micheal said and clasped one of her hands in his, a smile on his face.

"You don't... hate me?" Marissa asked hesitantly, cocking her head to the side a little in confusion.

"No! Why would I?" Micheal asked, slightly confused now.

"Because," she said, looking down. "I look like a demon." She reached up with her free hand and pushed down her hood.

"I don't see a demon," he said. "I see a cute little girl about my age."

At the word "cute" Marissa blushed and looked down and to her right, away from Micheal.

Micheal suddenly gasped, let go of her hand, and grabbed her chin. "What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"N-nothing!" she said quickly, swatting away his hand and covering the bruise left on her face earlier by Ken's punch with her hand. "I-I fell, that's all. Besides, it'll go away quickly."

Micheal didn't trust her answer, but accepted it. He held up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay! I believe you...for now," he said.

Just then, a church bell tolled out. Marissa jumped, she hadn't noticed the time. "I-I have to go, now!" she said quickly, turning around.

"Wait! Can you con back here tomorrow?" Micheal asked.

Marissa looked over her shoulder at him and nodded shyly, quickly turning around and running in the direction of the orphanage.

She was glad for her speed- which was exceptionally fast for a child her age. When she reached the orphanage, she quickly jumped over the fence and pulled up her hood. Sister Verity had gathered the children and was calling roll. Marissa sneaked into the back of the group and answered when her name was called. Some of the children looked when she answered, because they hadn't seen her earlier or when she had sneaked into the group.

Marissa was still happy she had somewhat made a friend when their evening lessons started in the schoolroom.

Their evening lessons were held in the schoolroom next to the chapel and the children had been split into groups. Ken complained quite vocally when Marissa was placed in his group.

"Ken, please let it be. It's quite rude to complain about groupings." Sister Elizabeth, who was in charge of evening lessons for the week.

"I'm all right," Marissa said quietly. "I can do it by myself, if that's okay."

"I still think it's rude to complain!" Sister Elizabeth exclaimed, but let Marissa go off into a corner by herself to work on the model that she had assigned to the children.

Marissa collected the supplies she would need to make a model of a large tree. She really liked the idea of a Great Tree.

She sat alone in a corner of the schoolroom and worked on the tree by herself, not minding it too much. She was really used to being left alone. She made the trunk, first, then made the branches and put leaves on them before pasting them on the trunk.

When the lesson ended and all the children showed their models, Marissa's was the most detailed. Ken's group had tried to make a fierce dog, but it ended up looking a lot like a bunny. The youngest group made a little house out of sticks, Marissa thought it looked really cute.

The children where dismissed to go wash and prepare for dinner. Marissa quickly washed up and went to the kitchen, hoping that she could help cook or even clean.

"Oh, Marissa! You're just in time to help bake the cookies for desert," said Sister Elizabeth, who was used to Marissa showing up and asking to help. "Go grab the sugar and flour out of the pantry for me, would you? While I get the eggs and other ingredients ready."

Marissa happily helped bake the cookies for the children, hoping that they would like them. She really wasn't a mean child and tried to forgive the children for everything they did to her. The bruise from earlier had nearly faded away by this time, but Sister Elizabeth noticed the light purple mark o the side of her face.

"Oh, my. Did you fall again, Marissa? You've gotten quite clumsy recently."

"Yes, it's all right, though. See, it's so little, you can barely see it now, right?" Marissa had seen the bruise in the mirror while she washed up and was glad it was nearly gone.

"Well, I still think you should be more careful with yourself. It can't be good that you always get those small bruises nowadays."

"Yes, Sister Elizabeth, and... thank you, for being so nice."

"Well, I'm a nun at an orphanage. You are all like my children. I really couldn't be much happier than when I receive the love all you little children like to share."

"Ehehe, sometimes you seem too nice, Sister." Marissa smiled happily, her good mood from before returned by the simple motherly kindness of the nun.

That night, the children had a very tasty vegetable soup for dinner with sugar cookies as a desert. The children all said the cookies were very good and Sister Elizabeth had wanted to say that Marissa had helped to make them, but Marissa had asked her to keep quiet about when she helped in the kitchen, since the first time she had helped, the older children had refused to eat the food she had helped to prepare, saying that it must have been cursed.

I really want to know your feedback as readers and if you think this is getting too boring, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it more interesting from now-on. The real fun doesn't happen for a while, yet. I decided that I would make it in two parts, with her childhood and then skipping to her teenage years later on.

Anyways!

Look at my bunny!!

( ) ( )

( 0 0 )

(u u)

U U

Hehe, I really just wanted to be random. Thank you for reading this, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update it.

Bleep-Boop: Achievable Unlocked: Read Chapter three of this story.


End file.
